bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tarot Cards
Using the Sun card caused Mom to die at >60% health. Not sure if this is an explicit insta-kill or if damaging all enemies is simply that effective while fighting Mom. I think it's the latter. Mom takes a lot of damage from the Death tarot as well, and iirc it depends on how much of her is showing at once (e.g. with only 1 door open she takes less damage than with all 4 of the doors + her foot). The Sun already deals a lot of damage so I'm not surprised that she died instantly, but I'll test out that interaction specifically next time I get The Sun SavageTech 03:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Should we consider deleting this page in favor of the list on the items page, or remove the tarot cards from the item page? SenatorDuffy 02:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia. There's a trivia for the Tarot Cards name. In the card game Yu-Gi-Oh! there's a set of cards name Arcana Force, and they are numbered and named with the following: *Arcana Force 0 - The Fool *Arcana Force I - The Magician *Arcana Force III - The Empress *Arcana Force IV - The Emperor *Arcana Force VI - The Lovers *Arcana Force VII - The Chariot *Arcana Force XIV - Temperance *Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon *Arcana Force XXI - The World If somebody can take the time to add this to the trivia be sure to do it because I don't know currently how to add information, no thanks have to be handed out for this info. Lyricalelite 05:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The numbers and names are typical of major arcana in tarot cards, used in many games. The Fable and Persona series both also use tarot cards. I think the reference in the article to the origin is enough as they are all based on that, not on each other. Olymp1c (talk) 19:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Tarot cards are a often used theme (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, House of the Dead, Castlevania etc). They are occult enought to be mysterious and they don't draw any hate from religious folks. Interesting fact: While fictitious work loves to implement this them, many don't use all of them and even less use them correctly (The Tower for example is not a simple tower but a sign of change/impending doom etc). So no, no Yu-Gi-Oh! for you (it's a fantasy kitchen sink anyway). Off-Topic Also, are they still afraid to use even remotely satanic stuff? Leaving out The Devil looks super supicious. TLDNR; What olymp said. Doomspeaker Talk 20:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Did the effect of XIII - Death actually changed from Necronomicon-like to player's death? Seems really odd to me. -- Random dude. Yes, in the latest patch. No it doesn't. That guy is a moron and tries to confuse players. Doomspeaker Talk 14:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest adding a couple tips about a few cards: 0 - The Fool: '''It mentions about using it to teleport out of inescapable rooms and when you're in trouble, but I thinki it should also mention using it to avoid damage on the way out of a curse room by using it in the curse room (or even in a secret room next to a curse room to avoid using a bomb) and possible mention escaping from a ring of spikes that you went in because it had an item. '''IV -The Emperor: Mention that you can use it after fighting Mom (after she completely dead) to be able to revisit the floor, as even though it teleports you to the same room (the boss room) you're currently in it resets it so it has a door back to the rest of the floor. Kcswarthout (talk) 14:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Br0k3nL1m1ts (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to add something to the XXI - The World description; it does nothing if you have a curse of darkness on the current floor, since the map does not show up. This could also be mentioned for the level-revealing aspect of the XIX - The Sun. The page should be renamed "Cards" that is all :-P --Jules.lt (talk) 00:05, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Chariot Card Info Chariot doesn't allow you to steal items from Devil Room for free. Someone should fix that. I can't edit because I have no permission. OtarU1921 (talk) 20:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Change each instance of "Spirit Hearts" in the 2 of Hearts description to "Soul Hearts", because that is the correct name. I can't change it myself because I do not have permission. 23:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Strength Is still possible to steal from Satan using Strength, or it was patched? 18:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) A note should be added to the Empress and the Devil entries about using them during the Isaac boss fight. Something like "Using this item during the Isaac boss fight will cause the enemy Isaac to go into a frenzy, attacking much more quickly" XXI The World : wrong description! I just used the "XXI The World" tarot card because I wanted to find the super secret room and it didn't revealed it. I had the Treasure Map and competely discovered the map before that. I think it should be verified and edited. Y0LAs* (talk) 21:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Emperor Does the Emperor card also spawn a tougher version of the boss? I just used it now and the boss was a larger, purple, Larry Jnr. 18:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) No, but the boss has a chance of being a champion version by default. Mentioned somewhere around the wiki, http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Champion_Form Insert Creative Isaac Here (talk) 19:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Add to "IV The Emperor" Can be used to exit Moms room after fight. WalterMatthau (talk) 23:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) 'XIV Temperance' card's name is wrong The Card 'XIV Temperance' is actually 'XVI Temperance' the I and V should be switched. *There may be a bug / typo in 1.48, it seems Temperance and Tower share the same number, as I did want to make the same remark before. --PlNG (talk) 18:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC) High Priestess Aggromidget showed a bug where you can use the stomp to force yourself through walls such as those that would contain a devil room. Might be worth covering. GodModeGOD (talk) 15:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Adding Miscellaneous Cards I'm talking about things like the Credit Card , should these be added to the minor arcana or in their own section? or should they not be added at all? JefforyTheMC (talk) 21:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Card XIV and Card XVI are swapped. Card XVI is Temperance and Card XIV is TheTower in my game without Wrath of the Lamp.